Facets of Color
by gemstoneshaman
Summary: {{Abandoned}} Oneshots, AUs, and random stuff from my Gemstones Series. Expect few to actually be story canon. Pairings are: SasukeXOC, ItachiXOC, ShikamaruXOC.


**Me: Ties into Amber Spirit. I do not own Naruto. But I own the Fumei Clan. So there. :P**

* * *

Hiroshi Fumei was a relaxed and easy-going person. He was normal.

That was it. He went along with the flow, did his missions, drank sake at the bar, and all that other stuff. He didn't go around inventing bizarre jutsu or run around in green spandex or read porn in public. Well, let's be honest: if he did, his precious little sister would have kicked him out, but that wasn't the point.

The point was that Hiroshi was one of the most stable jounin in the Hidden Leaf Village.

Which, frankly, he thought, was a _real_ impressive achievement considering where he came from. Kirigakure wasn't well known for producing sane, balanced shinobi. They were great at producing outstanding, insane, brutal shinobi - look at Zabuza and Kisame - but not normal, keep-your-shit-together shinobi.

In Konoha, he didn't stick out. At all. Nah, he had his low-profile friends, did his job spick and spam, came home to a nice, pretty house. Strangely enough, even in Konohagakure, this wasn't exactly the norm either - Hatake Kakashi, Sarutobi Asuma, and the Yondaime came to mind - but he was so low-key that no one truly noticed it. The only reason they might was in relation to his last name, but that didn't really last long.

If anyone ever went to the effort of cataloging all the ninja in the village, he would probably be singled out for being so boring, but no one did, so he was safe. The shark in a black sheep's fur in a white sheep's clothing.

Hiroshi had always been the black sheep for as long as he remembered. The shark part had grown with his experiences and the white sheep part was necessary, but he had always, always been the black sheep.

Even in his own family.

Kasumi, his darling little sister, had never said so, but Hiroshi knew that she couldn't remember much of their previous life. It was why, when she was younger, she had asked him to tell her bedtime stories every night, about their beautiful Okaa-san and strong Otou-san. That had originally been Taishi's job, but, well, that had fallen apart. So Hiroshi had taken over.

Okaa-san and Otou-san had both been jounin of Kiri. Both well-versed in water jutsu, both once Anbu. They had been the cream of the crop, so to speak. It hadn't lasted long, but it had been their pride to be shinobi of the Mist Village. Soon after Kasumi had been born, Yuna had counseled her husband to retire with her, certain that something bad was going to happen in the future.

Masato had adored Yuna and his children, and he had agreed. Despite that, both of them had remained strong in ninja terms, teaching their children the tricks of the trade with ease. In their own ways, Yuna and Masato had been determined, driven, honorable shinobi, more suited to the life of blades and jutsu than staying at home to care for their children, but they had adapted themselves forcibly.

It hadn't saved them, but, hey, it was the thought that counted, right?

Right.

Next in their family had been Taishi, and he had certainly been determined and driven, though not nearly as honorable as their parents. Hiroshi's older brother had blitzed through the ninja ranks the instant they had arrived in Konoha and ended up as a jounin in no time, earning himself the title of 'genius'. That hadn't lasted long either, but he had been a blazing flame that had flickered out when his time came.

Behind Hiroshi was Kasumi. His darling, precious sister. Some people said that he was way too overprotective of her, but Hiroshi rather thought he had the right to 'mother-hen' her as Kasumi was fond of saying. After all, this was his last remaining family member, the only one he had left, and what on earth would he do if she were to disappear on him for some reason or another?

Of course, Kasumi didn't realize it, but her talent with their bloodline wasn't normal. Well, even without her in-born talent, she would be special, too, but that was an entirely different sort of 'special'. None of them had ever mentioned it to her, not when she was a child and not when she became a genin, but her Tentaiora had been... unique. Not entirely separate from their original abilities, but... so much more long-distance.

Hiroshi was a jounin who had had years to work on his damn bloodline. He could sense his enemies when he so wished it, he could tell where and what attacks were coming, he could power his attacks with that exclusive amber chakra, but he _couldn't_ sense upcoming, massive, domino-effect events. Okaa-san had, in part, had that ability, but it had been one-one hundredth the size of Kasumi's potential.

And then, there was Hiroshi. Sometimes, he had the feeling he could have been a Nara in another life. Lazy, unmotivated, relaxed, go-with-the-flow sort of guy... yeah, he could have fit in that Clan just fine. While Taishi had shot straight up to the top in a matter of one or two years, Hiroshi had taken his sweet time advancing from chunin to jounin, around... three and a half or so years.

Nice, yeah? So much vacation time. Oh, and pranking time.

Always awesome.

Great and all, jounin had been an okay sort of business. Things had been going smoothly... and then Kasumi had graduated from the Academy.

To be placed on a team with Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke with Hatake Kakashi as her sensei.

Now, don't get him wrong, Hiroshi had had a laughing fit when he had first heard the news. I mean, could you imagine a team more dysfunctional than that? Probably not. Ah, well, no matter, his sister would whip them all into shape in no time.

Two hours later, the full impact of that particular life choice slammed into him like a motherfucker blow from Might Guy. His beloved little sister was on a team with the Kyubi Jinchuriki and the Last Uchiha and the Copy-nin.

Fuck.

Like, Hiroshi had no problems against jinchuriki - his old kage was one, after all, if a shitty one - but hell, if that wasn't asking for trouble.

He had heard some nasty rumors about the Uchiha, too, something about major avenger mindset. And with their past, that was a nightmare topic for Kasumi already.

Kakashi, well, he had so many enemies Hiroshi didn't even want to think about it.

Call it a bad feeling, intuition, brother-instinct, or whatever the hell you want, but Hiroshi just knew that this team would get in a damn lot of trouble.

Not much Hiroshi could do about it since his sister would _obviously_ pass the stupid test so he reluctantly let it go. He might or might not have given the Hokage dirty looks for the next month, but that was something else entirely.

D-ranks all over the place while Kasumi pushed her teammates into training and thinking with their brains. Not an easy job, but his sister did it.

He was so proud of her.

Hey, he was perfectly allowed to dote on his adorable sister!

So, first few weeks went by okay. Hiroshi started to relax a bit. Big mistake, of course considering the fucking A-rank mission that Team 7 decided to go on not long afterwards. Smacked him sideways, it did, when the Hokage informed him about it.

Granted, when Kasumi came back home and told him about it herself, it was even worse, but hearing the Demon of the Mist trying to kill your sister would do that to anyone.

Logically, Hiroshi decided on the spot that it was seriously time to meet his little sister's teammates. If these were the guys tasked with keeping her alive on stupid missions that their bad luck dragged her into, he needed to make sure they were up to the job.

He let the team stew for a while - from what Kasumi was saying, they were facing some problems - but enough was enough, and two weeks later, gave his little sister the duty of informing her teammates of a much needed dinner together.

After making said dinner, Hiroshi snickered and rubbed his hands together gleefully. Oh, he was going to have so much fun with this.

* * *

 **Me: Reviews all! Ah, and check out my blog and my actual story? Much thanks to my wonderful beta.**


End file.
